Oil-based lubricants are commonly used in the food processing industry in order to provide lubrication in gear boxes, pumps, hydraulic systems, agitators, grinders, etc. Although the lubricant is often provided inside a piece of machinery which is generally isolated from the exterior environment, food processing equipment is often cleaned using a high pressure water stream. Over time, water from cleaning operations tends to make its way into the machinery and contact the lubricant, forming a water and oil emulsion. Such water and oil emulsions become fertile grounds for growth of bacteria, yeast, and molds.
A food grade lubricant is available under the name No-Tox.RTM. from Bel-Ray Company, Inc. The lubricant incorporates an antimicrobial agent. Another lubricant containing a bacteriostatic agent is available under the name Lubristat.RTM. from Whitmore Mfg., Inc.
Lubricants containing antimicrobial agents are disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,746 to Schiek, et al. In general, Schiek, et al. describes lubricant compositions, such as, petroleum lubricant compositions, containing biocidal agents as microbial inhibitors. The biocidal agents include a substituted nitropyridine and an acid. In general, the concern is that bacteria may metabolize the hydrocarbons and result in the formation of deleterious metabolites.